


Shouldn't Have Gone

by orphan_account



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jorel is hurt by Danny's secret, but when Danny promises he'll stop, he may develop a secret of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't Have Gone

He was the only one who noticed. How could he be the only one that noticed? Danny had been disappearing for hours at a time all tour, and no one but Jorel questioned it?

For some reason, it bothered the Italian. Sure, Danny was an adult, and he was very capqble of taking care of himself, but something about it didn't quite sit right with him.

After a few weeks, it had led to this. He was trailing him to.. where was he even trailing him to? This could be some sort of cult meeting where intruders would be murdered and sacrificed! No. Calm yourself, Jorel. Danny would never put you in danger. Not that he knew you were there.. Oh god.

When Danny's destination came into view, he almost didn't believe it. No way Danny would go see him.

Jorel's stomach sank as he saw Danny step onto the all too familiar tour bus and shrug his jacket off. He even caught a glimpse of a welcoming kiss before the door closed.

_Aron._

 

\---

 

Jorel had been acting differently for about a week now. He wasn't exactly on point at shows, and he never went out with them after. The strangest part, noted by Matt when he had gotten sick after a show and trailed back to the bus himself: Jorel didn't even bother with getting wasted alone. He just went quietly to his bunk and passed out.

It was jokingly played off by most of the members as Jorel 'pms'ing, but after days straight of it, Danny couldn't stand to see him like that anymore. 

"What's been up with you lately?" Danny asked, padding quietly after Jorel as he snuck off  once again.

Oh, he could handle this so much better than he was going to.. "Maybe because I found out your little secret! Did it not occur to you that one of us might find out that you've been sneaking off to screw our ex frontman?! He was my best friend for years, Danny!" He shouted, his breathing  too heavy.

After, his expression went slack, and eventually returned to the blank canvas he'd been wearing regularly lately. Bad idea. Shouldn't have said that. 

Danny's  jaw dropped when the words left his friend's mouth. No, he really hadn't thought about it. "Jorel.. Jorel, no I didn't. You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose. I'll stop seeing him, okay? I want my friend back more than I want his dick."

Danny was able to say that with  a surprisingly straight face, but for some reason, Jorel couldn't help but snicker at that. He couldn't even manage to respond.

"I'm serious. I'll stay away from him, okay?" The  frontman confirmed as he waljed forward and wrapped an arm around Jorel's waist, tugging him along. "Now, let's go back to the bus and get drunk, yeah?"

\---

He shouldn't be doing this. No. This was a terrible idea. 

It was towards the end of the tour, and as he had promised, Danny had stopped sneaking off to visit Aron.

Now it was Jorel's turn. If Aron could get along with Danny well enough to have a sexual relationship with him, surely he could at least make amends with someone he had been best friends with  for years, right?

The morning was nice. The sun wasn't out, but the slight fog cooled the city pleasantly. He had found out Aron was in the city, and decided it was a perfect time to try to talk to him.

Maybe not. 

Unfortunately for Jorel, Aron caught sight of him on the street, and decided that  he was gonna have a little chat with him.

"You think you're real funny, don't you? You're the reason Danny doesn't come around anymore, I know you are." 

Jorel opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off as he felt Aron's sneaker connect with his ball's. Aron really seemed way too small to contain the force it took to cause they much pain.

Aron just shook his head angrily, walking away without another word after Jorel dropped to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this even exists, and I'm sitting here laughing at my own joke, I promise you I'm going to be serious some day.


End file.
